


Kiss the Boy

by leukocytosis



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Dumb idiots can't communicate, M/M, dumb idiots being dumb, is this fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leukocytosis/pseuds/leukocytosis
Summary: Just kiss the boy, goddammit.
Relationships: Phoenix/Yoru (VALORANT)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	Kiss the Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited - we die like men.   
> @themetari on twitter.

A successful mission should always result in a celebration, and this time, it was no different. Everyone had good food, good music, good conversation, and even better alcohol. 

Phoenix watched the new guy from across the room as he nursed his drink, pretending to focus on whatever story Sova was telling him about his childhood in Russia. 

“Phoenix,” Sova said flatly, pulling Phoenix from his current activity of staring a hole into Yoru, “if you don’t go kiss him, I will.”

“What?” Phoenix asked, “why would I do that?”

“He’s _cute_. He has a certain charm about him. I can see in your eyes that you want to talk to him. Want to take him home,” Sova purred into Phoenix's ear as he ran a hand up Phoenix’s arm, “who could blame you?”

“Who, me? Never,” Phoenix said, eyes never leaving Yoru.

Sova quickly downed the rest of his drink before turning his back to Phoenix, who watched him walk away. Seeing him talk with Yoru, Phoenix felt a sick flame in his gut, a burning jealousy that he hadn’t experienced in a very long time. Sova laughed, body language as flirtatious as ever. Phoenix saw Yoru genuinely smile and he saw red. He stalked over to the pair as Sova was tracing a finger along Yoru’s jawline, cupping his face. He leaned in and-

A very hot fist connected with Sova’s jaw, a sickening crack resonating around the room. Every head turned to face them; the room fell silent. 

“What the _fuck_ , Phoenix?” Yoru said as Sova spat blood on the ground beside the pair. Sage ran over immediately to check Sova over.

Phoenix muttered something under his breath, refusing to look at either of the other men. 

“ _I’m sorry_ , I didn’t hear that. Explain yourself, Phoenix,” Yoru said, tone malicious, a hand on Phoenix’s jaw, forcing the other man to look at him, nails digging in ever so slightly. 

“Didn’t want to see him kiss you,” Phoenix admitted, looking guilty.

“He was never going to kiss me, _idiot_ ,” Yoru said, relaxing his grip on Phoenix’s jaw. 

“It certainly looked that way,” Phoenix said, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

“You refused to confront your feelings,” Sova said, shaking his head and spitting more blood, “so I had to take drastic measures. Just ask the man on a date. _Everyone_ knows you want to.”

“So...:” Phoenix sheepishly said, watching Yoru, “Date me sometime?”

“Idiot,” came the reply, as Yoru grabbed Phoenix’s hand and dragged him out of the common hall.


End file.
